NYLON PLUS
by LoneGypsy
Summary: This is a series of oneshots to go along with my other story NYLON. If you're not reading that, you may be lost. Anyway, all of these are from the POV of other characters and are basically lost scenes that don't involve Hanna.
1. 45 It's a Big City

**Okay, if you're reading my story NYLON, this is a bunch of companion pieces from the perspective of other characters so there will be no Hanna POV here. This particular chapter is from Spencer's perspective after she sees Wren again at the hospital and it takes place after chapter 45 in NYLON. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, message me or leave a review. Enjoy!**

**NYLON + 45 + IT'S A BIG CITY**

Caleb carefully held JT while Wren bent over to stitch him up. Spencer stood near the door keeping an eye out for her friend. She saw a frantic Hanna burst through the halls. Spencer grabbed Hanna's hand.

"Hey," she said giving her friend a smile.

"Hi," Hanna panted glancing over at her son. "What are you doing here."

"Caleb made a quick run at the office," Spencer explained, "to grab some files. JT was walking and he hit his head on a desk. He's fine. He just needs some stitches."

"Oh my," Hanna pressed her hand to her chest.

"Don't worry," Spencer squeezed her arm smiling at the tall doctor on the other side of the room. "He's in good hands."

"Alright JT," Wren said placing a bandage on JT's arm. "You're all set."

"Thank you doctor," Caleb said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Thanks Wren," Hanna smiled before running to hold JT.

"I'll need you to fill out some forms with the front desk before you go," Wren handed Caleb a file.

"I can take care of this," Spencer said grabbing the file and following Wren out of the office. "I'll let you two..."

She didn't finish. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the two of them. Spencer definitely had no interest in hanging around while JT's parents threw blame around.

"So," Wren said as they approached his office, "can you fill these out?"

"I'll do my best," Spencer replied. "I think I have a copy of Caleb's insurance card."

"How did you get that?" Wren laughed sitting down. He gestured for Spencer to sit too.

"Caleb and I work together now," she replied as she finished out the forms. "Speaking of, how did you end up working here?"

"It's funny actually," Wren replied. "When I found out Hanna was pregnant, I started looking for jobs out here to be with her. Turns out, it was a bit premature but I ended up finding something good here and I took it. When I ran into you both back in London, I was actually just visiting. I guess I'd gotten accustomed to walking past her place and it was coincidence."

"So you've been living here for a year?" she asked.

"Basically," he replied. "I mean, it's a big city. I don't have to run into Hanna everywhere, well, except when her son gets hurt and comes to my hospital for treatment."

"Yeah," she laughed as she pushed aside the paperwork. "I thought Caleb was going to rip your head off. You're lucky you're alive."

"He's the lucky one," Wren replied. "He got the girl in the end."

"They're not together anymore," Spencer laughed. Then she covered her mouth quickly. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Probably not," he laughed, "but I'm not too concerned with Hanna's life anymore. I think she's made it clear we'll never be an item."

"Well," she smiled gathering up the papers and standing up, "here you are. I left Hanna's number if you need any more info."

"Thanks," he replied.

"I better get going," Spencer grabbed her bag.

"Wait," Wren said. She scoffed and leaned against his desk. "It was good to see you again."

"You too," she smiled. Wren's fingers brushed her hand. He slowly traced the sparkling ring on her fourth finger.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You know exactly what that is," she replied.

"Well, it was good to see you," he repeated.

"You said that already," she answered as they got dangerously close.

Wren didn't say another word. His lips came crashing down on Spencer's. For a second she was frozen as if having an out of body experience, but then she caved in his familiar grasp. Spencer kissed him back fiercely and passionately. Her purse fell to the ground as Wren hoisted her onto the desk. She tugged at his belt and undid his pants quickly while he slipped a hand under her dress.

"Wren," she said in a moment of sobriety. "I'm married."

"I know," he replied kissing her neck.

"Fuck," she groaned trying to muster up the courage to push him off. She loved Toby but lately they were fighting more than usual and the pressure to have a baby was driving them apart. Wren's touch was like a breath of fresh air to her in this moment.

"If you tell me to stop," he finally whispered. "I will."

"No," she replied finally. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him enter her. "Keep going."

Wren thrust into her, hunching himself over her desk sandwiching her head between each hand. Her hips buckled to let him in deeper as her heart beat faster.

* * *

Three weeks later Spencer stood in her office. She glanced at her calendar. The date with the bright red star had come and gone. The anxiety of keeping her secret was beginning to eat at her.

"I'm never late," she groaned sinking into her desk chair.

"Hey!" Toby tapped on her door. "Do you want to grab lunch?"

"I'm actually swamped," she lied. "How about dinner?"

"Okay," he kissed her forehead. "Caleb and I are going to the Thai place on Fourth. Do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"No thanks," she smiled. "I'm not too hungry."

Toby disappeared into the hallway and she waited a few minutes until she heard the elevator ding. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs heading for the drug store. She ran inside and grabbed the foreign pink box. She bought two and ran directly to the office where she locked herself in the bathroom. After following the directions carefully she laid the two plastic sticks on the counter and set her timer for five minutes.

**I hope you liked it! Once again, feel free to send me suggestions for upcoming chapters.**


	2. 48 This Isn't Happening

**This chapter is from Spencer's perspective and overlaps a bit with the Thanksgiving chapter in NYLON. I hope you like it!**

**NYLON + 48 + THIS ISN'T HAPPENING**

The elevator doors opened wide and Spencer's nostrils filled with the familiar scene of turkey and stuffing. Her stomach grumbled and she pressed her hand to her belly to quiet it.

"Hello, hello," Hanna smiled hugging her.

"It smells good," Toby said stepping inside.

"None of it is store-bought this year," Hanna teased ushering them inside. "Come in."

"Who else is coming?" Spencer asked.

"Just Emily and Kristen with the kids," Hanna replied. "My mom went on vacation with her girlfriends. Caleb talked to his family but they already had plans so they won't make it."

She and Hanna made small talk as Hanna led them into the living room where Caleb and Toby were playing with blocks. Spencer's heart melted when she saw how Caleb enjoyed fatherhood. Her mind drifted to the thought of telling Toby about the baby and the possibility that she was carrying Wren's child.

"Hey little guy," Toby said kneeling down to JT's level.

"Can you say 'Toby'?" Hanna smiled holding JT in her lap. The baby squirmed and wriggled his way out of her grasp walking over to Caleb.

"I can't wait for us to be parents," Toby said slinking a hand around Spencer's waist.

"Get on it," Caleb winked at Spencer.

"Gross," she spat back.

"Babe," Toby said giving her a look, "I think we should tell them."

"Tell them what?" Spencer asked.

"I know," Toby gave her a mischievous smile. "It's okay. I want them to know first."

"It sounds like you guys need some privacy," Hanna told them noticing the look of horror on Spencer's face.

"Yeah Toby," Spencer grabbed his hand. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Uh sure," he said following her into the study.

"Toby," she snapped shutting the door behind them, "what are you doing?"

"Spence," he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "We've wanted this for so long. Why aren't you happy?"

"We're not having a baby," she said finally.

"Then explain to me why your doctor called me to set up an ultrasound," Toby told her.

"Toby please," she begged. "It's more complicated that that. Can we just talk about this at home."

"No," he snapped. "I need to understand now. We've spent the last two years trying for a baby. I don't know why you're pretending this isn't happening."

"We're not pregnant," she told him, only half lying.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled loudly. "Why are you lying to me?"

Spencer heard JT's cries in the distance. She was overwhelmed by the pressure of keeping her pregnancy a secret combined with JT's cries and Toby yelling at her. Her stomach gurgled and the taste of bile lingered in the back of her throat. She bolted for the powder room off the study and hunched her head over the toilet.

"Babe," Toby pulled her hair back as she spilled her guts into the porcelain basin.

"Go away," she said pushing him off when she'd finally emptied her stomach. She wiped her mouth and stood over the sink looking at her reflection. She pressed her hand to the bulge just below her belly button and suddenly felt a sharp pain. She groaned as she waited for it to pass.

"Are you okay/" Toby asked.

"I'm fine," she replied but instantly swallowed her words when another shooting pain crept up on her.

"Spencer," Toby's voice cracked as he watched her double over in pain. Caleb hesitantly tapped on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked.

"I'm taking Spencer to the hospital," Toby said.

"I'll drive," Caleb replied as her ran out to get his keys.

The rest of the night was a blur for Spencer as she was lifted into Caleb's car and driven quickly to the nearest hospital. Toby filled out the paperwork as a nurse helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her into an empty exam room. Spencer felt her body imploding from the inside as doctors and nurses picked and prodded at her.

* * *

Hours later Spencer awoke in the sterile white room. A machine beeped on the right side of her bed and Toby sat in a gray chair by her feet. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned slightly. The noise caught his attention and he looked up at her.

"Spencer," he rubbed her arm. "Are you feeling better?"

"I just lost a child," she snapped at him.

"I know," he told her as tears stung his eyes. "I just wish you had told me sooner. I could have been there for you."

"I don't need you acting condescending right now," she said pulling the sheets up to her neck.

"Spencer, talk to me," he pleaded. "I don't want to watch you suffer."

She didn't respond. The room was filled with silence while she mulled over her guilt. Toby made a last attempt to cheer her up.

"We can try again," he said giving the back of her hand a small kiss. Spencer snapped her hand back. It pained her to watch Toby trying so hard to cheer her up when she felt so miserably iniquitous. Finally Toby gave up. He stood up and peered in through the doorway. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Spencer gave into her feelings of inadequacy and turned to him.

"I slept with Wren."

**There you have it! Spencer confessed and Toby's reaction will be a huge part of the rest of the story. I know Spencer's pregnancy brought up a lot of drama and I hope you're pleased with how it turned out. I think this was really the only way to wrap it up. I don't think we'll ever know who the father actually was but it also doesn't matter too much. Both Spencer and Toby had fertility problems so maybe it was Toby's child but their medical issues caused her miscarriage. Or maybe Wren was the father and the stress took a toll on Spencer. Feel free to speculate and leave me more suggestions. If you're following NYLON, you know that there will be a Caleb and Toby chapter coming up!**


	3. 49 Fuck That Guy

**NYLON + 49 +FUCK THAT GUY  
**

Caleb tapped his fingers on the bar table while he and Toby waited for their dinner to arrive. Toby finished his third beer and waived the waitress over to order another round.

"What can I get you?" the waitress smiled at them.

"Let's do another round," Toby said with a hint of a slur.

"Go for it man," Caleb said. "I'm still working on my first one."

"Just bring him one," Toby told her. "If he doesn't drink it I will."

"Coming right up," she laughed politely as she ran off to fill the order.

"Dude," Caleb warned him, "lay off the alcohol. Spencer's not going to be happy if I'm dragging you home at the end of the night."

"Spencer doesn't own me," Toby snapped.

"Calm down," Caleb told him. "She just lost a baby. She could use some support."

"It probably wasn't even my kid," Toby muttered.

"Toby," Caleb began to get concerned. Before he could say anything else, the waitress returned with their burgers and another round of beers. Toby shoveled fries into his mouth and guzzled down beer to wash them down. Caleb sat in shock. "Are you okay, man?"

"My wife cheated on me!" Toby said finally. "How am I supposed to feel?"

"That's a huge accusation," Caleb said carefully. "Do you even know if that's true?"

"She told me," Toby said slowly before chugging beer. "She said she slept with that foreign fucking doctor."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked. It took a moment but finally everything clicked. "You mean Wren?"

"Yupp," Toby said in between bites. "That's the one.

"That fucking bastard," Caleb said between clenched teeth.

* * *

Two hours later Caleb and Toby were sitting on Caleb's terrace. Empty beer bottles were scattered everywhere and Caleb lit a tightly packed joint.

"Fucking pass that shit, dude," Toby said when the end was lit.

"Here," Caleb said exhaling. Toby took a hit and then passed it back. Caleb laughed. "I haven't done this in years."

"I know," Toby mused. "Spencer made me stop because it lowered my sperm count. Not that it mattered since she got knocked up by Doctor Feel Good."

"Fuck that guy," Caleb snapped.

"What's so great about him?" Toby groaned. "His accent's probably fake."

"It's not," Caleb told him. "Hanna said his dad is English or something and he grew up there."

"You guys talk about him?" Toby laughed disgusted.

"Kind of," Caleb replied. "Hanna was sleeping with him when we got back together."

"He's not JT's dad too, is he?" Toby asked.

"Not that I know of," Caleb replied. "She ended things before she got pregnant. Close call though."

"How does he keep fucking up our lives?" Toby replied. "He's worse than Mona was in high school."

"What are you gonna do?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know," Toby said. "We're hardly talking now. I'm kind of jealous that you're not married. At least you and Hanna can walk away."

"We've got a kid together," Caleb replied. "It's not that easy."

"I saw you with that lush Olivia," Toby laughed. "I'd give my left nut for a girl like that right now."

"It's not that great," Caleb took another drag off the joint. "Hanna can move on too."

"Yeah, Spencer told me she's with that prick Andrew," Toby said. "That's gotta be rough. He's such a brown noser."

"I think I fucked up, man," Caleb exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Hanna's the best I've ever had."

"Are you quoting wheelchair Jimmy now?" Toby teased.

"It's true," Caleb said. "It sucks to see her with that guy every time I go to her house to drop off JT. Just thinking about them together sets me off."

"You should tell her," Toby replied. "You're ten times the man Andrew is."

"Doesn't matter," Caleb replied. "I lost my chance. I'm not going to mess with what they have if he makes her happy."

"You deserve a medal man," Toby told him. "If I saw Wren right now, I don't even know what I would do to him."

"Trust me," Caleb said. "I know what you mean. When Wren was stitching up my kid, it took everything to keep me from knocking his lights out. The way he looked at Hanna, fuck, he was _this_ close to being a dead man."

"You and Hanna belong together," Toby said taking a drag. "Don't let these shitheads get in the way. JT deserves to have his parents together."

"That's the thing, man," Caleb told him. "I love her too much. We couldn't work it out before and she's happy now. That's what's important. I just want to be a good dad now, you know."

"Not really," Toby said spitefully. "I don't think I'll ever know."

"I'm sorry," Caleb sighed. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Toby replied. "I don't need your sympathy, just your pot."

"Nature's remedy," Caleb took another hit and handed the nub to Toby who finished it off and then flicked the end into the bushes.

**Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and I think there will be a few more of these in the future because I like the dynamic between these two. Once again, thanks for reading and feel free to submit more ideas for future bonus chapters.**


	4. 50 I'll Always Be Here

**NYLON + 50 + I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE  
**

JT sat in his high chair while Caleb spoon-fed him mashed vegetables and turkey. The phone rang as Caleb tried to clean mashed carrots off of JT's forehead.

"Hold on a minute, bud," Caleb said while JT babbled and slammed his fists on the tray. Caleb answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Caleb," it was Hanna.

"Hey," he smiled into the phone. "Where are you? It's loud!"

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm on the plane. I'll be home in a few hours and I'll bring dinner over. Anything you want?"

"Whatever's on the way," he told her. "I think JT will just be happy that you're home."

"Me too," Hanna whispered. Then her voice sounded rushed. "I've got to get off my phone. See you tonight."

"See you tonight," Caleb echoed before hanging up. Then he turned to JT. "That's your mama."

"Mama," JT clapped his hands.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Caleb said helping his son out of the high chair. He took JT into the nursery where he changed him into new clothes and then placed JT in his stroller.

"Papa, go outside?" JT mumbled.

"Yeah," Caleb smiled calling the elevator. "We're going to the park."

"Park!" JT laughed as they got in the elevator. When the doors opened again, Caleb wheeled him out onto the sidewalk and they headed to central park. JT giggled. "It's windy dada. Windy!"

"Are you cold?" Caleb asked him concerned.

"No," JT snapped. Then he lifted his arms out. "Dada go faster!"

"Faster?" Caleb laughed as he settled into a jog. The wind picked up ruffling JT's hair and the toddler started cackling. Finally, they arrived at JT's favorite playground and Caleb unstrapped him before letting him run free on the jungle gym. While JT was exploring the various slides and tunnels, Caleb called into work to check in.

"Hey!" Toby answered his phone.

"Uh yeah," Caleb said quickly, "I'm still with JT but I wanted to check in. Is there anything I should do before I come back in tomorrow?"

"I think we have it handled," Toby replied. "Do you have the presentation ready for tomorrow? We've got that huge pitch meeting in the morning for the hotel on Fourteenth."

"Just about done," Caleb replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Toby answered. "See you then."

"Dada push me!" JT said running up to his father as Caleb was putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Push you where?" Caleb asked.

"The swings!" JT laughed. "Push me on the swings!"

"Sure bud," Caleb picked him up. "Let's do it."

"Push me high," JT squealed as Caleb strapped him into the swing.

"Alright," Caleb began pushing his son. "High it is."

Caleb pushed JT on the swing for what felt like hours before JT finally tired and wanted to get down. Caleb slowed down the swing and picked him up.

"Go home," JT said fighting sleep.

"You want to go home?" Caleb asked placing JT back in his stroller. "Let's go home."

When JT was safely placed in the stroller, Caleb pushed him back to Hanna's penthouse. As they made their way back JT waived at passing joggers trying to make friends.

"Hey," a gorgeous thin brunette waived back.

"Pretty," JT said as she slowed down to a stop.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Can you tell her your name?" Caleb goaded his son.

"JT," the toddler replied almost unintelligible.

"He's JT," Caleb clarified.

"Nice to meet you JT," the girl said. "I'm Jenny."

"Jenny," JT repeated.

"You have a cute kid," Jenny said to Caleb.

"Thanks," he replied noticing her gaze fall over his left hand, specifically the empty fourth finger.

"Jenny pretty," JT laughed.

"She is pretty," Caleb replied coolly.

"I should probably go," Jenny said noticing the cold shoulder.

"See you around," Caleb said politely as she took off jogging again.

"She pretty," JT said as Caleb continued walking home.

"She is," Caleb replied.

"Not as pretty as mama," JT said.

"No one is as pretty as your mama," Caleb smiled.

Once they arrived back home, Caleb sat down with JT to watch a movie. Just as it was starting, JT fell asleep and Caleb gently picked him up and carried him into the nursery where he laid him in the crib. Then he returned to the living room where he tried to clean up a bit before Hanna's arrival. A while later he heard the familiar whirring of the elevator landing on the top floor. Just as expected, Hanna stepped out of the elevator a minute later carrying a bag of takeout.

"Hey," she smiled setting the bag down. "Where's JT?"

"He's down for a nap," Caleb replied. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be home," she smiled as Caleb pulled her into a hug. Her warm breath rested just below his shoulder. "Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," Caleb whispered desperate to hold her forever. "I'll always be here."

**Hope you liked it! This is the last bonus chapter until next week but there will be regular updates on the main story NYLON.**


	5. 54 I Don't See It

**NYLON + 54 + I DON'T SEE IT  
**

Spencer cruised further down the dirt paved road biting the flaky skin on her bottom lip. She turned to Aria.

"Can you look through my purse and grab my lip balm?" she asked.

"Sure," Aria replied scanning the center console. "I don't see it."

"It's in the outside pocket," Spencer told her.

"No," Aria explained. "I can't find your purse."

"Shit," Spencer remembered leaving it on the kitchen counter. She made the first u-turn. "We have to go back."

"I can spot you," Aria dug in her wallet. "I've got sixty bucks."

"We'll need more than that," Spencer replied. "Sixty doesn't even cover all the alcohol I'll need for this weekend. I'd rather go back and get the cash than make two trips to the store."

"You're the boss," Aria said as they approached the house again. Quickly, Spencer pulled into the driveway not even glancing at the new car parked on the street.

"I'll just be a minute," she told Aria.

Spencer got out and slammed the door behind her. She stepped up to the front door and hastily unlocked it before heading inside.

"I forgot my wallet," she called out to no one in particular, until she saw the familiar face sitting at the breakfast table they'd picked out six years ago.

"Spencer," Toby tried to calm her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat at him. She watched the room empty at a faster speed than light.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked her.

"That's not how you've felt for the last six months," Spencer replied.

"I know," he sighed, "and I think it's time I apologize for my behavior."

"Let's go upstairs," Spencer said. Toby followed her into the master bedroom they had shared on every trip to the Hamptons, the same place where he had proposed to her four years ago. It took all of his strength to keep himself together in light of recent events.

"Spencer," Toby said as she sat down, "you betrayed me. I was so hurt by what you did, but that doesn't excuse my actions. You told me the truth and I punished you. I can't promise that anything will ever be the same between us, bit I want to do my best to make it right, at least on my end."

Spencer didn't answer. She continued to stand across from him with her arms crossed. Toby took it as a sign to continue his monologue.

"When we came here four years ago, I had every intention of making you my wife," Toby said. "I wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning next to you and fall asleep by you side every night. Spencer, you are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever known and I would be a fool to let you go."

"Really?" she said finally.

"Yeah," he replied. "Being mad at you is killing me. Even if we don't get back together, I at least want a chance for us to be friends again."

"Even though I cheated?" Spencer asked. "You can forgive that?"

"I already have," Toby replied. "What I want to know, is, will you forgive me for abandoning our marriage?"

"Of course," Spencer felt a wave of emotion wash over her. "You're right, I betrayed you. It's only right that you take time to deal with your feelings."

"Can we promise," he asked, "to work out our issues together, not shut each other out."

"Yeah," Spencer smiled. "I promise."

"Okay," he smiled softly approaching her. Spencer tensed at first and then relaxed as Toby pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," she said into his shirt, "and I'll always regret what I did. I hate myself for hurting you."

"It's okay," he tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back. "That's all in the past now."

"Thanks," Spencer said biting back tears.

She pulled away for a second and their eyes locked. Lips only inches apart and their eyelashes nearly touching. Neither knew who initiated it, but it was like they were drawn to each other. In a second which seemed to last a lifetime Toby's lips caught Spencer's and every happy memory they had ever shared took center stage.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart. He saw Spencer's eyes tearing up. "Spence, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," he wiped her eyes, "I'm just..."

Toby knew exactly what she was feeling. He didn't need to make her say it. He brought his lips back to hers and held her tightly. His hands wandered underneath her top where he could feel the warmth of her skin. A small tingle traveled up her spine and she held tighter to him deepening their kiss.

**So, we're back on with the bonus chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one and if you're a little lost, check out the corresponding chapter in NYLON.**


End file.
